


Day 6: Chains

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Law has seen his fair share of injuries both caused and healed by his hands. He knows how to recognise the difference between different causes of the same type of injury. However, despite his years, he'd only ever seen marks like the ones decorating Luffy's wrists and ankles on a single person. Though why Luffy's scars match Jean Bart's, he's not sure he's ready to know.





	Day 6: Chains

“What about this one?” Luffy traced a finger around a paler patch of Law’s skin, though it wasn’t as pale as the splotches left over from his childhood illness. He thought for a minute, as Luffy went still and silent next to him.

“Sparring accident.” he admitted at length. They were being honest here, now, with each other. No secrets, no lies. “Bepo hit the wall when i dodged, and the shrapnel took a chunk out of me.”

Luffy chuckled, dark eyes sparkling in the low light of Law’s cabin. Law traced his fingers over the heavy mark under his boyfriend’s eye, the first thing he’d asked about of course, then down over other scars he’d already asked after, relics of childhood mishaps and early fights. His fingers ghosted over the twisted, puckered edge of the scar he’d left across Luffy’s chest, the smooth edges of a surgical incision warped by time and the patient exerting himself far too soon after the operation.

He moved his hand to Luffy’s arm instead, drawing it down over marks from enemy weapons and devil fruits until he reached one of the ones he’d been hesitant to remark on at first. “How did you get these?” he asked, sliding his hand past the lumpy, risen scar tissue. Luffy looked down at the sheets under them, biting his lip, and Law almost opened his mouth to say it was alright not to answer but... he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Luffy, so he stayed quiet and slid his pinkie and ring fingers down to rub at the distinct edge of the mark.

“When I was seven, I made some bad people angry.” Luffy’s voice was uncharacteristically somber, his fingers tightening around Law’s hand. “My friend Sabo tried to save me, but they just beat him up too until he agreed to bring them enough money they’d set me free.” his free hand moved to wrap around his other wrist, and Law pressed the heel of his own hand to Luffy’s fingers. “They kept asking him for more money, so I didn’t get free ‘til their ship burned up, and then it was another couple days before I got home and someone could get them off.”

“Oh.” Law felt Luffy’s fingers flex under his palm, and released his boyfriend’s hand to put that arm around him and draw him closer. “You want to hear about my oldest scar?” he asked softly, letting Luffy settle with his head against his shoulder. Luffy nodded, and Law started rubbing small circles into the back of his still-shaking shoulders.

“When I was a kid, people in my country started getting sick.” he started, keeping his voice low as he explained the details of how he’d gotten what Luffy called spots and his own crew called vitiligo. When he finished, the cabin was as silent as any room on a ship like his could get, and he realized at some point he’d moved his hand up to tangle in Luffy’s unruly hair.

“But you’re okay now, right?” Luffy asked after a long minute of peaceful, sleepy silence.

“Mmhmm.” Law nodded.

“Good.” Luffy smiled, scooting in close to bury his face in Law’s shoulder.

“And you’re okay too, yeah?” Law looked down at the top of Luffy’s head.

“Ye.” Luffy was relaxing in his arms, slowly going sleepy-limp, and Law let his eyes drift shut. He was alive and free, his crew was safe and healthy, and his boyfriend was curled up in bed with him. It had been a long time since life had been this good.


End file.
